


Who can wait that long?

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Hawke (Dragon Age), Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, POV Male Character, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Anders (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Newly together, Hawke and Anders have a difficult time paying attention during the weekly game of Wicked Grace.





	Who can wait that long?

“C'mon Chantry Boy. Are you in or not?” Isabela leaned toward Sebastian with a grin on her face. Her index finger tapped the deck of cards meaningfully, a gleam in her eyes.

The rest of the crew was seated around the long table in Varric’s suite, Merrill sitting near the dwarf and staring at him with large, bright eyes and a rapt expression as he explained the rules of Wicked Grace again. Fenris sat to Isabela’s right, nursing a mug of ale he kept scowling into. He complained frequently about the lack of decent wine in the Hanged Man and being forced to make do with such swill. Aveline was sitting across from him, trying not to blush (and failing miserably) at whatever Donnic was whispering in her ear as he wrapped a lock of her orange hair around his finger.

Garrett was seated very close to Anders, making it rather difficult for the blond to focus on his own cards, particularly when the dark-haired rogue slid a hand up his knee beneath the table. They had only been together a few days and though they hadn’t officially announced it to their friends, Anders suspected most of them could guess by the way the two of them were all but glued together. Particularly considering they had so much lost time to make up for they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

“What are you doing?” he murmured to Garrett without looking away from his cards.

“Attempting to seduce you,” Garrett whispered back, his hand finding its way underneath the mage’s coat. “Is it working?”

Anders rearranged the cards in his hand, his face the picture of innocence. “Hard to say.” He was indeed getting hard, and was grateful his coat would easily conceal that fact should he need to stand.

Garrett’s agile fingers tiptoed further up the inside of his thigh. “That’s an understatement,” Garrett purred, caressing a certain bulge that made Anders shift in his seat. “Let’s get out of here, yes?” The rogue grinned, utterly shameless.

Anders considered it for half a second before laying his cards facedown on the table and pushing his chair back. “I need to get back to the clinic,” he announced to the others.

“I’ll walk you back,” Garrett said quickly, standing up as well.

Anders didn’t miss the knowing smirks exchanged between Varric and Isabela. “Sure, Blondie.” Varric reached over and scooped up Anders’ cards, shuffling them back into the deck. “Thanks for coming out. See ya, Hawke.”

“Bye, Hawke, Anders,” Merrill chirped brightly, waving.

“Have a good night you two,” Isabela’s tone was positively indecent as she winked and wiggled her fingers at the two men.

The instant the door of the suite closed behind them, Anders spun around and shoved Hawke against the wall, fingers digging into thick, dark locks, kissing him urgently. Garrett grunted quietly, his own hands already back underneath the mage’s coat, clever fingers making short work of the ties fastening Anders’ trousers.

“Love how easy it is to get access in this outfit of yours,” Garrett mumbled, hands stroking end over end the captured length.

Anders shivered, bracing one hand on the wall above Hawke’s head, glancing up and down the dimly lit, empty hallway. “You know,” he whispered into Garrett’s ear, his lips caressing the sensitive skin, “I used to fuck in dark corners a lot. Try to finish before anyone caught us…” His teeth grazed the outer shell of the rogue’s ear. “Care to see if I still got it?”

“You say the most romantic things,” Garrett purred. His hands slid free of Anders’ erection and into a pocket, pulling out a small vial of oil and pressing it on Anders. He then quickly unbuckled his own pants, shoving them down around his thighs, then turned to face the wall. “Hurry,” he whispered in a husky voice.

Anders’ licked his lips and opened the vial, keeping half an ear open for approaching footsteps. His pulse was racing with excitement and the thrill of possibly being caught. Unlike the desperate trysts of his youth, however, getting caught this time would simply mean some teasing and being told to take it somewhere private. The fact he even had such options was enough to fill him with a wild joy. He had a lover he could declare openly and none could tear them apart.

Garrett was whining and rolling his hips back into Anders’ hand so the mage clapped his free hand over the rogue’s mouth. “Keep it down,” Anders chided, pumping slick fingers deeply into Garrett’s body. “Don’t want to get caught, do you?”

Garrett shook his head, eyes closed in pleasure, one hand wrapped around his own length, his breath huffing out in sharp pants.

“Good.” Keeping his hand over Garrett’s mouth, Anders kissed down the other man’s neck, nipping hard where it met the shoulder. Hawke hissed and arched against him, melting into a low groan. The scrape of a shifting chair made them both freeze, but when no footsteps thumped on the creaky wooden floor in their direction, they were soon back at it. Anders eased his fingers free and pulled his coat and tunic aside, slicking his stiff, aching need with quick strokes. Another quick glance to ensure they were still alone and making sure to keep his hand firmly over Garrett’s mouth, Anders lined up and pushed into his lover’s body, biting his own lip to keep from crying out. Andraste’s ass, it felt so damn good.

The chattering din from downstairs, the sour smell of cheap booze, old wood and sawdust, all served to punctuate their ragged breathing and remind them of the tenuous privacy they had. Garrett shuddered against Anders, pushing back onto the mage eagerly, and it was all Anders could do to stifle his own needy groans of pleasure. It had been a long time since he’d topped another man and the tight heat throbbing around him, coupled with risk of discovery, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

Barely waiting for Garrett to adjust, Anders rested his right hand on the other man’s hip for leverage and began thrusting, hard, rough, and fast. He didn’t know how long they’d have before some drunken patron stumbled up to their room, or one of their friends would depart Varric’s suite and catch them in the act. They had to make the most of what little time they had available, because the alternative would be a long, tedious walk back to Hightown, and that many stairs would be torture with an aching hardon.

Garrett was grunting, knuckles turning white where his left hand was pressed against the wooden timber walls, his right moving in a blur over his own length. Anders lifted his own hand from the wall and dug into Garrett’s dark hair, making a fist and yanking his lover’s head to one side, exposing the man’s throat. Not slowing his powerful thrusts, Anders leaned in close and sunk his teeth into Garrett’s neck. The rogue grunted and flexed, and the mage sucked in a sharp breath at feeling the man tighten.

Garrett started mumbling something against Anders’ hand, his breathy words incoherent and desperate. The healer didn’t need to hear the words to make out the intent. He could feel the delicious pressure tightening around him, feel the speed of Garrett’s motions reaching a frantic pace.

“C'mon, love,” Anders urged his partner, gritting his teeth against the sensations assaulting him. “You feel so good.” He could hold himself back if he needed to. Grey Warden stamina was good for a few things, and he actually had a harder time coming quickly, but the thrill, the emotions, the change in position and dominance roles, all had him panting at Garrett’s heels and he wasn’t certain who would reach the edge first.

Garrett arched against him, his entire muscled frame going taut. He pushed away from the wall and reached over his shoulder, his fingers digging into Anders’ hair and clinging desperately. An instant later, the rippled waves of his release caused Anders to grunt, the loudest noise he’d made thus far, and pound roughly into his lover’s body. A few seconds later and he was sagging against Garrett, muffling his own deep groans into Hawke’s neck.

“Well that was… fantastic…” Garrett rumbled in his ear, stroking his fingers through Anders’ hair a few more times before reluctantly straightening.

“Mmmm…” Anders agreed, pressing sweet kisses to his lover’s neck as he eased free and adjusted his clothing back to decency. “I love you.”

Garrett smiled, turning his head to nuzzle against the taller mage’s cheek. Pulling his pants back up, he scuffed some sawdust over his mess on the floor just as the door to Varric’s suite was pulled open. Both men froze, edging further into the shadows.

Aveline and Donnic went past without even noticing them, the redhead giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl. Merrill followed after, humming to herself, and her eyes did fall on Hawke and Anders, and she came to a surprised halt.

“Oh! Hello, Hawke, Anders. I thought you left a long time ago.” She didn’t seem to notice Garrett re-buckling his belt.

Isabela following just behind, draped her arm around Merrill’s neck and leered at the two men, her grin wicked. Both their hair mussed, faces flushed, Garrett adjusting his clothing, the bite mark quite visible on the rogue’s neck, the unmistakable smell of sex in the air, and the pirate queen was all but crowing in delight. “Evening, boys. Fancy running into you, here,” she teased.

“What’s the holdup?” Fenris grumbled from behind the two women. When the elf stepped past and saw what they were looking at, his expression darkened and he stalked off without another word.

“Pardon me, ladies,” Sebastian’s soft brogue followed.

Anders considered if he knew any spells that would let him sink into the floor and disappear, but he reminded himself he had been the one to push for this. Garrett looked embarrassed for all of two seconds before his mischievous grin was back in place.

“We were just leaving,” Hawke said, nudging Anders to precede him and then dragging his fingers through his dark hair to smooth it back into place.

“Oh don’t let us interrupt you,” ‘Bela purred. Anders hurried toward the stairs, Hawke right on his heels, when Isabela’s voice stopped them again. “By the way, Hawke, your trousers are still unfastened. I quite enjoyed the show.”


End file.
